


a galaxy

by TheSushiMonster



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft but horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: “What do you want, Pen?” he asks again into her mouth.“You talk too much.” Her voice is insistent, annoyed, and it pleases Colin very much. She tries to capture his mouth, her tongue begging to embrace his, but he backs away.“You like it,” he says with an actual growl, biting her lower lip instead.Colin loves many things about Penelope.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 24
Kudos: 283





	a galaxy

Colin loves many things about Penelope.

Her wit, her talent, her bright, red hair.

But in moments like these - when she’s sprawled naked on his bed - his absolute favorite thing about Penelope are her tits.

_ God, _ she has lovely tits.

“You’re staring again,” Penelope says, biting her lip in that adorable way that is mostly sexy. He wants to remove her lips with his teeth. So he does. Peneople moans. 

Colin grins. “You’re beautiful,” he says with pride. He kisses lightly, barely touching her lips with his own. “I’m trying to determine what’s my favorite part of you.” 

Blushing, Penelope twists her fingers into his hair. “I know mine.” Her eyes pointedly flicker down and Colin laughs. Her other hand skims down his bare chest, studying the dips and crevices before pausing just before the waistband. “Are you going to take these off?” 

Colin tilts his head slightly, watching how her eyes darken with each passing moment, how her breath staggers under his gaze. “No, not yet,” he says, instead he kisses her neck.  _ Licks, _ is more accurate. She tastes sweet and salty and everything Penelope and he doesn’t hesitate to suck,  _ hard, _ on that spot on her shoulder. She curses with a whimper and he grins into her skin. “I love you like this, naked and at my mercy.” He kisses a path across her collarbone. “I love that you trust me to give you pleasure.” 

“Colin - please - ” Her words catch when he sucks with intent right above her breast - he wants to leave a mark and her grip tightening in his hair doesn’t do much to deter him. 

“Please what, love?” He lifts his head to catch her gaze. Then he slows, so she knows exactly what he’s doing, before capturing her ear in his teeth. “Tell me what you want, Penelope.” His whispers sound rough to even him, more like a growl, as his hands finally -  _ finally - _ slide up her sides, mostly a ghost against her skin. “Do you want me suck on your tits?” At that, he squeezes one gently, but pinches her nipple hard. “Or do you want me to go lower?” His hand follows his words, sliding down her stomach and pausing just above her center. “Do you want to come on my fingers?” Penelope groans and Colin licks her ear as she tries to lift her hips to meet his hand. “Or - or do you want to come on my mouth, Pen?” 

Penelope tilts her head at that, capturing his lips with her own. Colin smirks into the kiss, especially when her hands start unbuckling his belt. “What do you want, Pen?” he asks again into her mouth. 

“You talk too much.” Her voice is insistent, annoyed, and it pleases Colin very much. She tries to capture his mouth, her tongue begging to embrace his, but he backs away.

“You like it,” he says with an actual growl, biting her lower lip instead.

Her hands stutter for a moment and her hips push up again, reaching, but then Penelope returns to her task with even more determination. “Take off your pants, Colin.”

Shaking his head with a fond smile, Colin does as she asks, which forces them apart since he has to stand. She tries to help, but it’s really more distracting than anything, especially when he’s trying to kick away his pants and boxers with his feet and she’s got his dick in her hands, caressing it like it’s precious. 

So precious in fact, that Penelope wastes no time sinking to her knees on the floor and licking him from root to tip.

“Fuck.” Colin chews on the swear like a prayer. Her mouth is glorious; it always has been, just like her. Especially when she’s so eager to have him, her lips enthusiastically sucking at the head. He feels the very slight graze of her teeth, but mostly he just feels her mouth, wet and hot and tight and good  _ god - _

One hand wrapped tightly at the base and the other dipping below to caress his balls, Penelope develops a rhythm as if she knows exactly what he likes - unsurprisingly, she does - and wants to drive him absolutely insane - and of course, she does. When her mouth sucks him further, he only knows her and her mouth and her hand and every part of him aches for her. “God, Pen, you’re so good.”

She moans at his praise, just like he knew she would, and the vibrations cause him to hold her head with both hands, tangling his fingers in her hair. He’s gentle, always will be in this moment, his thumb running across her full cheeks. “It feels so good,” he says, his eyes locked onto hers.

_ Too _ good.

“Do you want to come too?” he asks, gaze sharpening. He notices her thighs rubbing together and can only imagine how aroused she is. He wants to  _ know _ though. Experience it. “Do you want to come with me buried inside you?” 

Her moan this time is louder - the vibrations are stronger and she sucks harder - and it’s almost too good. 

Almost.

Colin pulls her off him, lifting her up. Hands still tangled in her hair, he kisses her, fully and completely, tasting himself on her lips. He loves that - loves him on her, surrounding her, all over her. He loves knowing she loves giving him pleasure as much as he loves giving it to her. 

He releases her and crawls onto the bed, kneeling and holding out his hand. 

“C’mere.”

Penelope takes it, his thumb across her knuckles while she climbs into the bed, on her knees, facing him. Immediately, his hands are drawn to the rest of her skin, drawing circles against her back, holding her sides, his lips on her shoulder. 

“How do you want it?” he asks, eying her from her glistening lips, her heaving tits, her pink and aching core. “Slow? Me on top, sinking into you? Or do you want to ride me, hands on my chest and my hands playing with your nipples? Or - ”

Penelope answers by twisting out of his arms and crawling on her knees, turning to face away from him. She looks behind at him over her shoulder. “Take me from behind Colin.” 

He might pout, just a little. “But I wanna see your boobs - ” 

Penelope rolls her eyes, a small smile on her face. “Don’t pretend like you don’t love my ass too.” 

Considering, Colin assesses the situation, caressing her ass with the reverence she deserves. After a moment, he grins. “God, I love you. You’re always right.” 

“I know. Now make me come.”

Narrowing his eyes, Colin instead leans forward and nips an ass cheek with his teeth. Her tiny squeal makes him grin. “Just for that I’m going to tease you.”

“Colin - ” 

She cuts off when he licks her, the wetness coating her entrance now on his tongue and god, she tastes so good. He’s so hard he can’t truly think straight but if there’s anything he knows, he knows he cannot get enough of her. 

Penelope’s knees start to shake just a little so he scoots closer and wraps an arm around her waist, cradling her, his cock nestled just perfectly. Not quite in, but just notched - ready, the moment before the fall, a deep breath before an exhale - and his free hand slides up her back and twists in her hair. Guiding her head, he catches her eye when she twists her neck to look at him. “I love you.” 

And then he slides in. 

It’s fucking glorious. It always is.

He wants it slow and deep tonight, so that’s what he does. He pulls back, dragging his cock, feeling every inch of her squeezing him. It’s so tight and her hands fists the sheets. “Colin,” she whimpers and he kisses the skin all across her back. He leaves constellations because she’s a galaxy - the universe, really,  _ his  _ universe - and every thrust, every pull, is another spark of light, another sun explosion, building and building - 

He grinds his hips and his finger dips to her clit. He whispers against her skin, “Pen - I love feeling you - I love being surrounded by you.” Her breathing quickens against his cheeks and his hand falls from her head to land on hers. She twists her fingers with his, holding on tight. It anchors him, as she always does, and when he reaches a point so deep inside her, he thinks maybe she’s the black hole and he’s only a person, lost but mostly found. 

Her hips nudge backwards so he pulls out and repeats the motion all over again - thrusts deep and grinds, his fingers circling her clit, his hand squeezing hers. Again and again and again -

“Colin, oh god Colin, I love that, oh, please - please Colin -  _ please - ” _

“I love you begging me, Pen.” His words are merely breaths, but he doesn’t think, only acts and feels and talks. “I love you asking me for something as if I wouldn’t give you everything.” Another deep thrust, another circle with his hips. “What do you want, love? Just tell me.” His filthy words are petals tickling her skin and he feels her shaking, her muscles squeezing his, and she’s so tight and he’s so close - 

“Please Colin - I need to - ”

He could draw it out if he wanted to - and  _ god _ does he want to sometimes, to edge her over and over until she screams - but right now he wants her to fall apart in his arms so she can take her jagged pieces and fit them beside his. So he thrusts harder, faster, his fingers more insistent. His teeth graze the soft skin of her back and he whispers: “Come for me, love.”

And she does, shaking and moaning and whispering his name over and over. 

Colin keeps loving her through it, his hand running through her hair and his fingers lightly caressing her thigh and his cock dragging through her as every drop of pleasure drips from her body. And he absorbs it all. 

Breathing heavy, Penelope twists her neck to look at him. “Your turn.”

And Colin smirks, holding her gaze, and takes her. 

When he comes moments later, long and hard and as if he’s been wrung out completely, he just feels happy. Especially when she turns around - he mourns for a moment when he slips out of her warmth - and kisses him softly. “I love you,” she says into his lips. “You and your stupid mouth.”

Colin laughs before going to the bathroom to wash up and grab a towel to clean them both. When he returns, he drags the washcloth along her thighs and her breasts and Penelope giggles when he tickles her lightly behind her knees. Satisfied, he throws the washcloth towards the general direction of his hamper and climbs into their bed and embraces the love of his life. Her head rests on his chest, one hand running against his ribs. Her legs are thrown over his and he feels the heat of her center against his thigh. 

Penelope kisses his chest, right above her heart, and he kisses her hair: sIlent  _ I love yous _ between their lips.

As her breathing steadies and he feels sleep rising within him, his final conscious thought is this: truly,  _ honestly, _ the thing he loves the most about Penelope is how amazing of a cuddler she is. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter @pensbridgerton and tumblr @pensbridgrton
> 
> i have more drabbles/ficlets on my tumblr under my "bridgerton fic" tag


End file.
